i bet my love is worth nothing to you
by vampkrocks
Summary: kuran kaname and Sara Shirabuki has been engaged to each other for a while now, everyone knows about it including yuuki.since then she has been avoiding him in anyway possible? will yuuki's suffering ever end? or willl she ever find love?
1. avoiding him

**This is a new story I've thought of hope you like also bear with me if there is any horrible grammer.**

**Yuuki POV**

"yuuki...yuuki?" I heard zero knock on the door, ever since I heard that kaname senpai was engaged I tried my best to avoid him by asking the chairman to take me out of the prefect committee and change my room to the most isolate one in the campus and only he and zero know of it, I can't stand looking at his face knowing that my love was meaningless since he have such a beautiful fiancé with him.

"yuuki!"

"yuuki! I'm serious open the damn door now" zero shouted again

I slowly got off my bed and walked towards the door letting zero in.

"yuuki you cannot hide from him any longer. In this rate you'll be missing the whole year"

"I don't care about that zero. I don't have the courage to face him, everytime I see him...I really can't zero no matter what I try I just can't forget about him"

Zero walks towards me and wrappe his arms around me, "yuuki I'm going to town to get something for the chairman, do you want to come?" we'll I guess taking a breather won't be so bad. "sure!"

We quickly walked to the heart of the town and zero wanted to get more boxes to help me carry my other stuff into my new room.

I stayed outside the shop waiting for zero which was near a jewellery shop, a few minutes has passed and zero has not come out yet, but at the jewellery shop I saw this familiar shadow coming out of it, it was kaname.

He had a happy expression on his face as he place two black boxes, one with a white bow and another with a maroon bow into his pocket. I noticed that he was walking towards a cafe meeting someone, and that someone was Sara Shirabuki.

The moment he went to the table she pulled him into a kiss, but he wasn't resisting but instead deepen the kiss, I couldn't stand it anymore this has actually proven that my love is pathetic compared to her's, but when I see this it's like he knows that I'm there showing that he loves her and not me. I was stupid just standing there, I forced my legs to run away from there I don't care if Left zero there I just can't stand that sight.

**Kaname POV**

I went to the jewellery shop to get something for yuuki and Sara, I put the two boxes into my pocket and walked to the cafe that I agreed to meet up with Sara, I haven't got the chance to seat down she suddenly pushed me into a kiss her hand that was behind my head pushed me making the kiss deeper, I really hate this arrange marriage but I have no choice I wish I was next to yuuki right now.  
**  
Zero POV  
**  
"thanks Towaka san" I shouted to the store manager as I walked out the store, I couldn't see yuuki she told me that she would be waiting outside, I looked around my surrounding and saw

Kuran kissing Sara no wonder she ran away , she had been hurt so badly, and after watching them kiss, it added another layer.

I really want to kill him now, he always ask me to get rid of all the things that makes her unhappy, well he's one of them, I don't care if he's a pureblood he's going to die sooner or later.

''hey it's me, is yuuki back?'' I use my phone to call the school

''yuuki chan? Nope, not yet. Kiryuu Kun, can you help me look around town ''

''sure, I'll call you as soon as I see her.''

I walk around town including the alleys but I haven't see yuuki, and I'm getting worried.

…

It's been over an hour and I haven't found her yet, for a girl, she can wander a lot, I was walking near this alley until I heard yuuki's scream.

''go away!''

I heard shouting and sobbing profusely, I ran towards her to see kuran gripping on her wanting to bring her close to him.

''KURAN GO AWAY FROM HER! YOU CAN SEE THAT SHE'S CRYING!"

**Yuuki POV**

I ran away from the café wondering whether should I return to the campus to let everyone see my face, but I realised that it's better if I walk around it helps me to calm down.

…

I have been walking around for about an hour or so, but each step I take I would feel my tears coming out, there were many times where I wanted to kill myself, but each time zero would stop me and say that he's not worth it, if I had killed myself I won't be able to experience happiness, but I already did for the past 10 years till a few months ago where my heart was shattered by the one I admired and loved the most.

I fell onto the floor hugging my knees close to chest, letting my tears fall out. I don't care people stare at me or anything, as long as I managed to let my feelings out, I don't care about anything anymore not even my life.

(**yuuki's in bold, just in case some of you gets confuse)**

''yuuki? yuuki?'' great now I'm hearing things,

''yuuki? what are you doing here?''

** ''w-why would you even care? Don't you have to be someone?'**' I tried my best to sound tough but as much as I want to cry I don't want to break down infront of him.

''huh? What are you talking about yuuki?''

** ''wow, now you're lying.''**

''why are you asking me all these questions?'

**' ''why? Why?''** I really can't help but let my tears come out.

''why are you suddenly crying?''

** ''why? Why?''**

''what's with all the whys yuuki?''

** ''can you just go away?"**

"Not until you tell why?'' his hand tightly gripped my right arm.

''yuuki tell me what's wrong?''

** ''GO AWAY!''**

I heard someone running towards us, zero… ''KURAN GO AWAY FROM HER! YOU CAN SEE THAT SHE'S CRYING!"

''go away Kiryuu I have no business with you''

''well if it matters about yuuki I do have business with you. Now I'll say this one more time kuran, get away from her''

''make me'' zero walked towards kaname and pulled his hand tossing him to the side, pulling me running as fast as he can go.

''yuuki are you alright?''

''y-yea, can we just go back please I need go to back I just need to go somewhere else which he hasn't touched, please just get me back to my room'' I just wanted to be in a place of comfort.

''ok''

**Zero POV**

''yuuki are you alright?''

''y-yea, can we just go back please I need go to back I just need to go somewhere else which he hasn't touched, please just get me back to my room''

I just wanted to be in a place of comfort. ''Ok'' I carried her bridal style as I continued to run.

I think after this she wouldn't even want to come out or let anyone into her room, great thanks to him, she has slipped deeper into her depression, I think it'll take a miracle before she's back to her cheerful self.

We ran pass buildings and through the forest before reaching the school, and at the gate, the chairman, ichijou sempai, akatsuki sempai and aidou sempai were standing there, I know that the chairman was waiting for yuuki but as for the others I have no idea.

''konichiwa minna san''

'' Kiryuu kun how's yuuki''

''alright but I think she has slipped deeper into her depression, and aidou, akatsuki and ichijou sempai what are the three of you doing here?"

''we're waiting for kaname to come back, and I also wanted to check on yuuki chan after what happened but apparently she changed her room, the chairman didn't want to tell me, and also she went out of the school compound with you'' ichijou said with a worried look on her face.

''the chairman didn't tell you where her current room was as yuuki requested for him not to tell anyone especially does in the night class, even if he did tell you yuuki won't open the door.''

Just then kaname's car pulled out infront of the front gate.

''I'll be bringing her back to her room before she wakes up and sees him again, also can you ask someone to bring food for her please?''

''sure, is there anything else she needs?" the chairman asked worriedly,

''no all she wants now is to be able to return to her room which hasn't been contaminated by **HIM!**'' I emphasized on the word **him** and said it extra loudly so that he would purposely hear it.

'' I can hear you loud and clear Zero.''

''you think I care''

''welcome back kaname''

''welcome back kaname Sama'' ichijou sempai and the others said one after another.

''how was your day with Sara shirabuki?'' I said with bitterness in my voice.

''z-zero are we in my room yet?'' yuuki whispered with a hint of sadness in it.

''I'm sorry I'll bring you back now''

''she's not going anywhere until I talk you to her'' he gripped on my arm refraining me from moving.

''kuran let go of me before I shoot you''

''you can't shoot me I'm a pureblood also I'm not one of yuuki's unhappiness''

''oh you think so?''

''what do you mean I think so? I mean so?''

''well ask yuuki for yourself or ask ichijou or even the chairma…'

' ''zero put me down I'll run away from him''

''but yuuki you know that he would be able to catch you.''

''I don't care as long as I'm away from him anywhere else is still better'' she was crying profusely,

''Kiryuu kun let me take her''

''thank you chairman'' kaname thanked him,

''I'm sorry kaname kun, but I'm siding with Kiryuu on this one.''

''Otousan…'' she run and cried as she ran to the chairman's embrace.

**Yuuki POV**

''thank you chairman'' I thanked him,

''I'm sorry kaname Kun, but I'm siding with Kiryuu on his one''

''Otousan…'' I ran and cried as she ran into the chairman's embrace.

''yuuki please calm down''

''I cannot handle anymore'' i continued to cry,

''chairman I'll bring her back to her room but I won't tell anyone where her current room is.''

''ok, take care yuuki''

ichijou took my hand as we walk through the school compound; I gave him directions making sure that we were walking the right way.

''yuuki chan I know you're mentally hurt after kaname told everyone, and since then everyone was worried about you even ruka'' I felt more tears coming out, when I look up I realised this wasn't anywhere near my room, but it was the night dorm,

''ichijou sempai what are we doing here?''

''I'm sorry yuuki, but it's best if you talk with him''

''y-you can't make me'' ''yuuki chan if this continues you'll get even worse, please just talk with him.''

''f-fine…''

I entered his room, it was filled with candles and I could see him sitting near the window, the moonlight shining on him, making him look so….wait what am I saying…

''yuuki…'' he looked up and stared into my eyes, he got up and walked towards me, cornering me at the door.

''yuuki…''

''kaname'' without realising, kaname crashed his lips against mine.

**What do you think of the story? **

**Remember to comment**

**vampkrocks**


	2. knowing the truth and sudden change

**Yuuki POV**

He was kissing me even though he had a fiancé, I tried pushing him back, but I just can't resist I've been longing to feel these lips. ''see yuuki no matter how much you try pushing me away, you cannot stand being away from me, and what does kiryuu mean depression? Tell me what's wrong yuuki?'' ''you want to know?'' ''yes yuuki please tell me''

''it's you, you'' ''what do you mean me?'' ''you got engaged and I couldn't even bear to look at you, earlier I saw you kissing her, i-I couldn't stand. Each time I try to kill myself, zero would say it's not worth, and I could forget about you and fall in love with someone else. But no matter what I try or what I do it didn't work, so I ask the chairman to change my room and take me out of the prefect committee.''

Tears keep on falling down my cheeks; he placed his hand on my cheek as he hugged me closer. ''you used to so curious about your past, and now this came up.'' ''I just want things to go back as it is, more like I wish we aren't world apart, I don't even care if I'm a level E as long as I'm a vampire and at least I have a chance to be with you''

''don't say that'' ''I'm a human and if you change me, I know that I'll be a level E like Zero'' ''you still have a mysterious past, and in a sense I'm somewhat link to it.'' ''then when are you going to tell me'' ''soon yuuki soon but now escape through the window'' kaname said cupping one of my cheek on his hand ''but why?'' ''Sara's coming'' ''o-oh…'' I said disappointed, ''but I'll see you soon yuuki'' he kissed my cheek before jumping out the window running back to my room.

**Kaname POV**

''I just want things to go back as it is, more like I wish we aren't world apart, I don't even care if I'm a level E as long as I'm a vampire and at least I have a chance to be with you''

I was surprised that she said that, no one wants to be a blood sucking demon whose his insanity, but she's willing to sacrifice all of that just to be with me. ''don't say that'' ''what am I saying sooner or later I'm going to change her.

'' 'I'm a human and if you change me, I know that I'll be a level E like Zero'' ''you still have a mysterious past, and in a sense I'm somewhat link to it.'' ''then when are you going to tell me'' ''soon yuuki soon, but now escape through the window'' I said cupping one of her cheek on my hand ''but why?'' ''Sara's coming'' she's not exactly coming I just want yuuki to go back so that I can think of something ''o-oh…'' she said disappointed, ''but I'll see you soon yuuki'' I kissed her cheek before she jumped out the window running back to her room. ''ichijou!'' I shouted ''yes kaname?'' ''what should I do? Should I change her?'' ''you should but not so soon, and during her sleep'' ''why?'' ''that way her body can apprehend the changes faster, and this way you can reunite with after 10 years and you can marry her instead of Sara.'' '' but I don't know whether she'll just give me her heart after I had put her through.'' I don't know about that all I know is that she really loves you'' ''I know that she's willing to be a level E just to be with me'' ''even though she's not a vampire but her love for you was still there when she had lost her memory.''

''if I change her in the night, I won't be able to be next to her the following morning, and she'll suffer the thirst of blood that she's missing for 10 years'' ''well she'll come and find you then, just make sure not to do anything, or else you'll lose your last chance of capturing her'' ''yes, yes. But Sara is like so persisting that I marry her'' ''well there aren't many purebloods like you kaname maybe that's why''

**Yuuki POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I had talk to Kaname sempai and when he said I'll be able to see him soon, each day I would patiently but he never show up, and now I'm losing hope of him ever being with me. I decided to sleep hoping that my tears can help go to the world of darkness faster.

**Kaname POV**

Tonight. defiantnaly tonight, today I'm going to change back to the sister who is fiancé and the one I had love since she was born, I don't want to do this, but seeing her heartbroken and depressed that I cannot stand I can stand Sara's annoyance but yuuki is like this cute and maybe annoying, she's the one I love.

I entered her room, according to what ichijou had tell me her room was near the moon dorm in an isolated corner of the school campus, I seriously feel responsible for making her go through so much suffering, and I'm the one who ask zero to get rid of all her unhappiness and I'm one of them.

She was on her bed sleeping, the moonlight shining on her face and I noticed that she has been crying herself to sleep, since I told her that we would see each other soon, I didn't keep that promise maybe that's why.

I sat next to her on her bed; she was still wears that pistachio green nightgown of hers which brings out her skin colour, I lifted her up so she was on my lap, I move her head slowly, bending it towards the left side so her neck was fully exposed to me. I licked that area a few times before plunging my fangs into her neck, I heard her moan a few times 'kaname ' it seemed like she a few dreams about me. I took out fangs out of her neck and bit my own hand until blood came out, I didn't swallow it but kept it in my mouth till I kiss her letting the blood go into her. After I finished I placed back onto her bed, kissing her once more leaving her room, hoping it'll work and she'll be alright''

…

**Yuuki POV**

It was morning already yet for some reason I felt a burning sensation in my throat and in the middle of the night I had a dream that kaname sempai came in bit my neck and kissed me, but I know that can't be true. ''yuuki, yuuki'' I heard zero knocking on the door, I immediately got up and walked towards the door. ''what's the matter zero?'' ''are there any vampires in your room?'' the burning in my throat got more intense, I tried to speak but it came out in stutters. ''n-n-no t-th-e-re a-ren-t an-y i-n m-m-y r-oom'' ''what's wrong?'' ''my throat and my hair suddenly grew so long'' ''so my guess was right!'' ''w-wha-t?'' ''he turned you to a vampire'' ''r-real-ly'' ''KURAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

''You called?" kaname sempai was standing on the window wearing his white button top, black pants and a black overcoat. ''why the heck did you change her?" ''she wanted it and she also wanted to know her past.'' ''she asked for it?'' ''ye-yes z-zero'' the burning got more intense by the minute, ''o-oniis-sam-a, please g-give m-e…'' ''don't worry yuuki soon'' he hugged me close to him as he stroke my hair.

''what does she mean 'oniisama'? Kuran are you playing tricks on her?'' ''no I'm not; yuuki is rightfully sister and the daughter of the kuran family, also my fiancée.

Kaname oniisama carried me out of my room to somewhere else with a very peculiar smell, ''o-oniisama'' I reach out my hand, searching for his lips. Still very drowsy, I pulled kaname's lips towards mine, feeling the texture of his lips. ''k-kaname…''

**Kaname POV**

Yuuki still very drowsy, she pulled me, our lips touching each other, ''k-kaname'' I heard her moan, ''not yet yuuki, now you need to feed first before we have any intimate moments.'' I lied on the bed, placing yuuki on my lap, straddling me. ''yuuki take as much as you want'' I felt her body on my chest as she lick my neck and plunge her fangs into my neck. It was pure bliss having yuuki take my blood. ''yuuki'' I couldn't help but moan. ''i-I'm sorry oniisama'' she still sat on my lap. ''I've been in love for so long I think there's something wrong with me…'' she started crying,

''yuuki what's wrong now? Why are you crying?'' ''I've actually thought about this earlier ago, that the judgement for you to get married to Sara Shirabuki was a good idea, since she has grew up in an upright society, she's better choice for a queen to rule over the vampires, while I only grew up to an age of 5 in a pureblood society and lived the following 10 years as a human who knows nothing about table or dressing etiquettes, how to behave properly infront of others, much less rule an entire colony of vampires ''

She continued to cry as I pull her down for another kiss, ''yuuki don't say that you were born to rule beside me, it doesn't matter if you didn't have any training, and also we were made for each other'' ''b-but…'' ''no more buts yuuki, I'll cancel the marriage with Sara and ask ruka, Rima and Aidou to help you, ok?'' ''h-hai…'' she said blushing; I wonder how months it has been since I saw that blush.

''yuuki let's go.''

''to where?''

''to find ichijou and the chairman''

''why?''

''I need to ask ichijou to assemble a meeting with them and Sara, also I need to talk to the chairman about your transfer to the night class''

''i-I don't need to''

''it's mandatory for all nobles and maybe purebloods since they are rare case to stay in the moon dorm and attend the night class without question. You know that right, since you were in the prefect committee before''

''y-yes'' I know that she has sort off forgotten some of the rules since she asked to pull herself out of it and she thought that there's no need for her to remember anymore.

''come on let's go'' ''o-ok'' ''you're still the same as always''

I pulled yuuki next to me and wrapped my arm around her waist keeping her close to me, as we walked out my room to ichijou's room.

''kaname? Yuuki chan? What's wrong?'' ''call ichio and make sure he and the others also Sara Shirabuk-'' ''what about me?'' I was interrupted by someone more annoying than Zero, and that is Sara Shirabuki.

**Remember to comment XD**


	3. i can't handle this anymore

**Kaname POV**

''oh hi Sara, what are you doing here?''

''what's the matter Kaname? Don't you want me here or you don't want me to be here to catch you and your human girl is it?''

she look at me as if she was right, I pulled yuuki closer I could feel her shiver with fear at the moment when Sara came in.

''Sara since you're here why don't you go with ichijou to tell ichio to come here tonight''

''what is it about?''

''you don't have to know everything''

''I do, since we're going to get married eventually.'' I felt my shirt getting wet, which means that yuuki was crying,

''Sara, you'll know tonight''

I quickly led yuuki out walking towards her current room,

''I-I thought we're to find the chairman''

I wipe some of the tears from her face.

''I think he'll kill me if I let you walk around the school wearing your nightgown and please don't cry anymore yuuki that way you still be your old happy self am I right''

''yes oniisama''

I waited for yuuki to change; she came out wearing her day class school uniform.

''I'm ready to go now'' she still has that sad expression on her face.

''yuuki? What's wrong''

''I don't know.'' I gave her a quick kiss on her lips seeing her expression change was just adorable, she looks as if she was still her five year old self.

''are you better?''

''Y-yea…'' she was blushing again.

''let's go''

she just nodded I already had changed into my uniform while waiting for her. I checked and I realised that it was lunch time for the day class students,

''akatsuki, Aidou!''

''hai kaname Sama''

''follow me to the chairman's office and make sure no one harasses yuuki''

''hai''

Yuuki kept her face near my chest as we walk through the school with many shocked expressions on the day class students.

''yuuki are you alright''

I whispered into her ear, she nodded but she muttered something I couldn't hear.

''yuuki?'' She shakes her head, saying that she'll tell me later.

We reached the chairman's office, I asked Aidou and akatsuki to stay outside and guard the door while we're inside.

''kaname Kun, nice timing I was about to ask yuuki to find you''

''what's wrong?''

''some of the night class students has told me that they have sensed another pureblood in the school I was about to ask you to help me check it out.''

''no need to I have already awaken her''

''w-why did you do it so soon? Is she here with you?''

''yes, I wanted to transfer her to the night class, I would take care of here feeding and yes she'll be staying with me''

''then what about your marriage with Sara Shirabuki''

the moment he mentioned her name I could feel my shirt was getting wet knowing that yuuki was crying.

''chairman can you refrain yourself from saying 'her' name''

I continuously rubbed her back, as I kissed her forehead. Even though I'm afraid that she can't control her new powers, control her lust, maybe I should have waited a bit longer, I placed my head on top of hers, taking a deep breath, and taking in her potent smell. When I finally tasted her blood, it wasn't tinged with a sweet-honey flavour like how I expected since her personality was so cheerful and free, it has more like a dark and addicting bittersweet sensation to it, not matter how many times I tasted I couldn't possibly get enough of it.

''are you going to tell the other night class students?''

The chairman said snapping me out of my daydreaming,

''so far only Aidou, akatsuki and ichijou knows, tonight I'll tell the others and as for the marriage ichio is coming tonight, so the night class won't have class tonight. Is that alright?''

''yes, then that said I'll leave yuuki in your care''

''hai'' I lead yuuki back to my room as I went to her room to get her belongings. As I searched through her drawer, I found pictures that she had hidden deep inside, there were a few with me and there were a few that was with zero, I decided to let yuuki keep them since she would want to keep it and it's not my choice whether to keep them or not.

I place them all in one of her many suitcases, and carried them back to the night dorm, when I reached the door I was greeted by Ruka, Rima and Shiki.

''kaname Sama we have sensed another presence of a pureblood''

''that I will tell the others tonight and shiki you should rejoice since our long lost relative has come back'' judging from the look of his face, he still does not understand.

I slowly got up the stairs and walked into my room seeing yuuki comfortable snuggled against my blanket, hugging on one of my pillows, she looked like she did 10 years ago before she had lost her memory. I saw her stirred as she got up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

''welcome back kaname oniisama'' she yawned stretching her arms,

''tonight we have no class as you know ichio is coming and I need to discuss something with him, so you can sleep some more and later when it's time we'll both go down, ok?''

''hai…'' I walked to my closet and placed her stuff inside and reached for the top shelf, taking out an old pink box taking out an old pink rabbit that yuuki used to sleep with.

''usa chan!'' she shouted as I pass her the rabbit,

''I remembered that you loved it so I saved it for you, when you were 4 no matter what okaasan did, you wouldn't let go of that toy''

''haha, yea I remember…''

She smiled at me before pulling me onto the bed, snuggling close to me.

''I-I love you oniisama''

''I love you too yuuki'' 'knock knock'

''who is it?!'' I asked agitated, it was such a peaceful moment and some idiot had to ruin it.

''it's me kaname, ichijou. He's here already''

''let's go yuuki''

''h-hai''

I grab yuuki's hand and walked out of my room, to the foyer area where ichio was sitted with Sara and ichijou on either of him.

''kaname sama, what is this I heard about you wanting to cancel your arranged marriage with Sara for someone else. I'm guessing it's with the one who's hiding behind you.'' I felt yuuki tremble,

''yuuki relax I'm here'' I whispered to her.

''yes ichio I'm planning to marry her''

''can you let us see her face?'' yuuki stepped forward, as she held my hand. ''who is this kaname sama''

''this is my sister kuran yuuki''

''what do you mean sister? Everyone knows that the kuran family did not have a daughter''

''I'm not answering anymore questions, so if you please excuse me, we're going to retire to my room now''

I grabbed yuuki's hand, quickly bringing her back into the room, I tilt her chin, so our eyes meet and gazed into them realising that she has been crying.

''yuuki what's wrong?'' I asked more tears came out her eyes,

''you, kaname oniisama, you stood up against him and Sara so that we can be together.''

''I done that as no one can get in the way of our love. Am I right?'

' ''yea…'' I wiped some of her tears, slowly bringing her lips against mine, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

''a-ah kaname…'' I heard her moan at the back of her throat and man it was damn sexy. I broke the kiss with yuuki looking at me very confuse.

''kaname oniisama? Don't you want me?''

''I do yuuki, I do but I won't do it until you're ready to accept all of me''

''I am'' she looked at me pleadingly,

''I'm sorry yuuki, not yet until you're fully ready.'' I emphasised on 'fully'.

''h-hai…'' she looked at me disappointed.

''yuuki, why don't you go and get drink something, while I take a shower, ok?"' ''ok…''

YUUKI POV

''yuuki, why don't you go and rest and drink something while I take a shower, ok?"

''ok…'' I looked at him as he entered the bathroom; I sat on the bed as I stared at him. I really wanted him to embrace me, I don't care anymore, and I'll just join him in the shower.

''k-kaname…c-can I join you in the shower?''

''you would want your first time in the shower''

''I actually don't care, I don't even mind it as long as I'm with you''

**KANAME POV**

I pulled her close to me so her back was against my chest, I slipped my finger into her ass, and I could feel her getting wet for me.

''k-kaname…'' a soft moan escaped her mouth as I plunge my fingers deeper into her.

''so yuuki how do you want me to take you? Soft or hard? Ladies choice''

''H-hard'' she moaned out as I went down to her entrance and started licking her dry.

''kaname… please go inside of me'' I grabbed her hips and plunge her cute little ass to my 'friend', she moaned and screamed in pleasure as her walls tightened around him. I couldn't get enough of yuuki, even though she was all mine, I buried my face into her breasts , unable to hold back my moans as she held onto my shoulders tight, holding back from her body's desire to climax.

''please don't stop'' yuuki moaned

I had become more vulnerable to yuuki as compared from before, and I know that weren't getting anywhere in the shower so I turned it off and carried yuuki back to my bed so we could finish what we have started. Yuuki could only lay beneath my body, her body weak from the sensation rushing through her as I made love to her. His gentleness but hungry desires made yuuki lose all train of thought. We easily spent three hours in bed, loving each other and holding each other close.

Yuuki's small body was worn out and she was the first to fall asleep. I watched yuuki while she slept, gently touching her soft skin. In my heart, I was content, having the woman he loves lying right beside me. But I also wish to protect her especially from Sara and ichio and maybe rido. His whereabouts is still unknown but I know that he's still alive, and as long as he's still alive yuuki's life is never safe.

I didn't really take note of the time until I turned my head towards the window and noticed that it was sunrise already. I could feel yuuki squirming as her joyful expression change and tears came out. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down before she sat up surprised. I buried her face in my chest and let her cry her eyes out knowing that she's shaken and afraid.

''what's wrong yuuki?''

''I'm afraid that I'll lose you ''

''I promise that I won't leave you''

Sara POV

''ichio what am I going to do?! I finally managed to make kaname mine, but that idiot of a human stole him away from me!''

I saw ichio sighed in his seat and took something out of his pocket, and placed it on the table.

''take this elixir and pour it into his drink, he'll forget about yuuki Sama being a pureblood and his fiancée, instead it's you.

''oh thank you ichio, I'll be sure to pay you back some day.

…

''Here kaname have a drink as an apology of my horrible attitude towards yuuki sama''

''um…ok''

'that's it drink every single drop. When he placed his cup down, that annoying human girl came in.

''yuuki what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class, and you remember that Sara is my fiancé right? So I need you to help me tell the headmaster to help me to make an arrangement for her.''

Yuuki POV

''yuuki what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class, and you remember that Sara is my fiancé right? So I need you to help me tell the headmaster to help me make an arrangement for her.''

Did I hear it correctly? Sara is his fiancée; he told me it was me not her why is this happening again?! Why? Why?! Is fate this cruel to me! When he said that Sara was his fiancée, it totally broke my heart and just earlier in the day he took my virginity.

''I'm sorry for interrupting you kaname sempai, just let me get my stuff and I'll be on my way.''

I quickly got my stuff and ran out of the room, trying my best not to let my tears fall. I ran down the stairs, into the foyer where akatsuki, ruka and ichijou sempai were drinking tea. They quickly got up and bowed to me, I just nod my head, running back to my old room, which is full of sadness and disappointments.

Ichijou POV

Akatsuki, Ruka and I were taking a rest time, drinking tea that Ruka's family bought when they went on a vacation to Italy, just them Yuuki came down running with her luggage in her hands, I could tell that she wanted to cry, but why? Kaname finally changed her, finally told her. I nodded towards them, quickly ran up to kaname's room to check. 'knock knock'

''come in'' kaname shouted, I gently push the door open and to my astonishment, sara was on his lap, kissing him and seems to be enjoying it. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!? Is he playing with yuuki's feelings, she has feelings for him since she was young, even after she had lost her memory, after a while she has gotten used to him being around and developed feelings for him again.

''er…kaname, do you know why yuuki was crying?''

''actually nope, but I have asked her to help me accommodate things for Sara, since she'll be staying here until our wedding''

''oh…'' now I actually understand why she was crying , but now I don't understand is why did kaname lost his memory so suddenly? The only thing I could see that be responsible for this, other than Sara, who knows what she has planned, near him there was a cup, which looked like someone had just drank out of it.

''kaname, can I borrow that cup?''

''that one? Sure''

I examined the cup and found that there was another substance other than the English tea; I knew that she'll be up to something like this but I never expect something like this. I quickly ran out of my room and to yuuki's room.

'**knock knock'**

''come in'' judging from her voice, I could that she's been crying.

''yuuki are you alright?'' ''alright?! Are you seriously asking me this question?! My heart has been broken by the same man twice, and it's the man who loved me and cared for me for the past 10 years of my life.''

''yuuki calm down this isn't kaname's fault''

''what do you mean it isn't his fault? Then tell me who changed me, who was the man I had sex with? Now you're suddenly saying it wasn't his fault?! Who do you expect me to blame?''

''Sara Shirabuki and Takuma Ichio''

''why?'' yuuki asked with a shocked look on her

''Sara has always wanted kaname and she knew that with your existence she won't be able to achieve that goal of hers, so she went to Ichio for a solution and he gave her an elixir''

''h-how did you know that it was an elixir?''

'' I examined the cup he recently drank''

''now I don't know what to do?!''

''How about you move into the kuran mansion unti-''

''until kaname moves in with her and they have a family''

''I know that this is heart breaking for you but if that happens I'll make arrangements for you to move in in other housing estates. Also I'll ask zero to look out for you once In a while and if you need anything you can just call me and I'll be at your service. So when do you want to move in?"

''by noon tomorrow''

''ok, I'll call the driver to pick you up tomorrow morning''

''driver?''

''kaname had hired maids and other people he may need for his return, so he asked them to clean the house beforehand.''

''oh…''

''just pack some of your clothes and necessities and have a good night's rest and I'll see you in the morning''

**Few weeks later (still ichijou pov)**

I was on my way to the Kuran Mansion making my monthly visit to check on yuuki to see whether or not she was ok. As soon as I got into the courtyard, I entered the main hall and the maids bowed to me.

''where's yuuki?''

''yuuki Sama is in her room, she has been crying all morning, no matter what we do or try, she is persistent that she didn't want to eat or change out of nightgown''

''just pass me her food, I'll see what I can do'' the maids bowed to me once more and handed me yuuki's food. I walked down the hall and to the basement where yuuki's room resides. 'knock knock'

''who's that?''

''it's me, ichijou''

''oh come in''

''what's wrong yuuki? the maids told me that you didn't want to eat''

The room was destroyed, clothes all over the place, the bed needs to be replaced so does her bathroom door but overall she managed to keep her anger intact.

''I'm pregnant''

''what?! Can you repeat that?''

''I'm pregnant''

''you're pregnant?! With kaname's?''

''he was the only one I had sex with. What am I going to do ichijou sempai? I can't raise this baby by myself.'' She finally broke down onto her knew=s and cried.

''don't worry yuuki. I'll help you through this''


End file.
